The LCD panel mainly comprises an array substrate and an opposite substrate arranged oppositely, as well as liquid crystal molecules between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. Generally, the LCD panel may be divided into a display area and a frame area surrounding the display area. The display area is mainly used for transmitting light selectively by controlling electric field, thereby achieving image display, and the frame area is mainly used to arrange peripheral circuits and coat frame glue to seal the liquid crystal within the display area.
In order to ensure a certain gap between the two substrates, in the prior art LCD panel, spacers PS of the same height between the array substrate 1 and the opposite substrate 2 are arranged in both the display area A and the frame area B, as shown in FIG. 1. However, since peripheral circuits such as gate driver on array (GOA) are typically arranged in the frame area B, so that the thickness of the film layer on the array substrate 1 within the frame area B is higher than that of the film layer within the display area A, which leads to that the gap of LCD panel in the frame area is greater than that in the display area, such that the rim of the LCD panel is easy to upwarp, which in turn causes undesirable phenomenon that the rim of the LCD panel appears yellow when displaying.